


nothing rhymes with...

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Hair Dyeing, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first thing Sasha thinks when she sees Becky in the performance centre locker room is <b>whoa</b>, but she doesn’t articulate it. Instead, she dumps her gym bag just a few paces away from where Becky’s standing, lets her eyes drift over to Becky to look her up and down, and says, her voice cool, “That’s different.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing rhymes with...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any fandom, any characters, tangerine twist" for the theme "paint colour names" at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=94990136#t94990136) on LiveJournal.
> 
> this is set like during the time when sasha and becky first started teaming together in nxt. i have no idea when that actually was anymore aaaand i don't know when it was when becky actually dyed her hair lighter, but let's just pretend it was around this time.

The first thing Sasha thinks when she sees Becky in the performance centre locker room is _whoa_ , but she doesn’t articulate it.

Instead, she dumps her gym bag just a few paces away from where Becky’s standing, lets her eyes drift over to Becky to look her up and down, and says, her voice cool, “That’s different.”

It’s Becky’s hair. It was always bright, but now it’s lighter, now it’s almost _luminous_.

“Oh?” Becky’s turned to face Sasha now, her expression a little confused, but then she reaches a hand up to her hair, suddenly realising. “Oh, _this_. I just thought I’d try something different. As you’ve been saying, I need to stand out. Thought this might help.”

Sasha nods, slow. Inside, she’s thrilled that Becky’s been listening to her, that Becky’s actually been acting upon what she’s been saying, too, but she can’t _show_ that. After all, who _wouldn’t_ listen to her? That’s the impression she has to give, even to Becky, who she’s really starting to quite like.

“I like it,” is what Sasha says when it becomes obvious that Becky’s waiting for her approval. “It suits you.”

Becky grins at her, teeth almost as bright as her hair.

“I’m glad you think so,” she says, the hand that’s still on her head running through her hair. Sasha would have called it red, once, before today, but now that doesn’t fit. She definitely wouldn’t call it ginger, either. It’s just – orange, vibrant and fun and one of a kind. Like Becky, really.

That’s when it hits Sasha. Or, comes crashing into her like a car travelling at about a thousand miles per hour, more like.

She’s always thought Becky was attractive, sure, but now she’s finding that _she’s_ attracted to Becky. More than before, anyway. More than she thought she was. Of course it’s not just the hair that’s done this: it’s the slight change in attitude that seems to have come with it. Becky seems more driven now, more like she actually _wants_ to win, to be the best. To be the best with Sasha. It just confirms that Sasha’s made the right choice in choosing her to team up with.

“Sasha? You gonna get a move on and get changed?” Becky asks, twisting her hair into a bun on the back of her head. “I wanted to practise with you today.”

The way she’s wearing her hair exposes her neck, and Sasha wants to mark up the pale skin with her teeth, wants everyone to know that she did it. Even better than that, she thinks Becky might actually let her, if they get to that point. Definitely making the right choice then. (If she can keep her self-control in check, anyway.)


End file.
